


If You Change Your Mind, I'm the First In Line

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: This is a cross between  "Take a Chance on Me" https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174487/chapters/20827924 and "I'll be Your Shelter" https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873100/chapters/52206343
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two black ops stories.

“No, please stop!” Charlie cried out, trying to protect herself as the man hovered over her, kicking and punching at her already abused body.

With her eyes nearly swollen shut, she didn’t see the knife that he pulled out, just simply screamed louder at the sudden pain. 

She'd been abused and beaten until she was black and blue, suffocated, and stabbed. You name it and he’d done it; and if he hadn't, one of the others had. But this time she simply didn’t have any more fight left in her. Why bother fighting to live if it meant living through this?

She screams as he draws the blade down the skin of her naked thigh before carving something into her leg. There’s so much blood she doesn’t know how it could possibly all be hers. 

Eyes rolling back in her head, her mind drifted back to the beginning. 

* * *

Wanting to be closer to her uncle, who was part of a private black ops team, Charlie had moved to the east coast a year ago. She had a car, a house, and had just graduated from college. 

Life had seemed pretty great until it wasn’t.

She doesn't know for sure, but she's pretty sure this has something to do with her parents’ work for the D.O.D. They worked on all kinds of classified things and she couldn’t help but wonder if they'd gotten in too far over their head. 

Snatched from the sidewalk in broad daylight, she didn’t remember too much about it, just the pinch of a needle in her neck.

The next thing she knew, she was here in this tiny room with an old stained mattress on the floor and a bucket in the corner. 

They provided scraps of food and a single bottle of water a day. Just enough to keep her alive. She was slim before, but she’s a literal walking skeleton now.

“Finally running out of fight, little girl?” the man smirked as he towered over her helpless body dragging the knife up her leg and across her torso.

Just looking at him made Charlie want to vomit. His greasy hair, yellow teeth, and bulging belly would forever be burned into her memory. 

She screamed as he plunged the knife into her, but no sound came out. Pulling the knife out of her body, he pushed it into a different part of her torso, laughing harder each time the blade disappeared into her skin. How she wasn’t dead yet, she had no idea. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness, she heard him yell in alarm, barking at his sidekicks until they scurried away. 

It was then that she heard popping and bangs that she couldn’t place but gradually the noises grew louder and she finally realized that it was gunfire. The man gave her a panicked look before running out of the room after his men leaving the door wide open.

  
  


She realized that this was is her chance. Too weak to stand, she half crawled, half drug her injured body to the doorway. Peeking around the door, she was horrified to see her captor standing right there. Despite his anxiousness at what was going on around him, he looked down at her and laughed. 

“Thought you were going to escape didn’t you?” he hissed stalking towards her. 

Charlie’s heart dropped as a sob escaped her lips. 

There was another loup pop from somewhere nearby and her captor stopped moving before falling forward in slow motion, hitting the ground with a heavy thud as the gunfire stopped and silence descended for a moment. 

Staring at his lifeless body, she misses the heavy, black combat boots moving in her direction until they’re right there. Following them up the body they belong to, she finally meets the eyes of her uncle’s best friend.

“Jeremy!” Bass calls out as he stares at her with a mix of anger, and fear. He approaches her slowly and crouches down next to her. He probably expects her to break down crying, but she doesn't have the energy. 

“You're safe now, Charlie. No one else is going to hurt you.” 

She doesn't reply, simply watches as he takes off his shirt to cover her naked body.

“Fucking hell!” she hears Jeremy exclaim quietly as he sets his backpack down next to her and starts pulling various things out of it. “Keep Miles out of here,” he mutters to Bass. 

She's not a pretty sight right now, so Bass nods and turns around, walking just out of sight to preserve what little dignity she has left. Once he’s gone, Jeremy lifts the shirt up. 

For the next ten minutes or so, he works over her quietly, stopping the bleeding from the stab wounds and gluing them together where necessary. He gives her soft encouragement when she needs it and apologizes when she winces at his touch, keeping their interaction as professional as he can. This is Miles’ niece and she’s been through hell. No way is he going to scare her more than she already is.

When he's done dealing with the stab wounds, he starts checking her from head to toe for other injuries. He sees the bruises between her legs and looks at her with a silent question. When she doesn’t answer, he clenches his teeth doing his best to keep his emotions out of it. “Charlie, can you tell me what happened to you? I know you've been stabbed and beaten, but is there anything else I need to know about?”

She knows what he's referring to but she refuses to admit it. Not that it makes it any easier to deal with. 

“It’s okay, you don't have to say it. I guess I already know. When we get back, I’ll let the hospital know. You’ll need an exam and some bloodwork. You’re pretty banged up and probably have some fractures but nothing that won’t heal. The stab wounds aren’t deep and don’t appear to have hit anything major, but they’ll leave some pretty nasty scars.”   
  


Pulling a water bottle and a protein bar from his pack he handed them over. “At least two bites and a good gulp of water,” he said, in his stern uncle's voice and Charlie knows not to argue. She does as he asks and when she's done, he helps her sit up and pulls the T-shirt back over her head, before calling for Bass. 

“How is she?”

“I’ve stopped the bleeding and glued the wounds together. She's bruised, probably has a few fractures, and is weak, but she'll recover.”

“Hey, Charlie, how are you feeling?” he asks, crouching down beside her to press a gentle kiss on her forehead, his blue eyes shining with compassion and empathy.

“I'm okay,” she assures him almost by rote, telling him what he needs to hear. 

“We're going to get you out of here, but we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves. We’ll be traveling for about a week or so on foot before we reach the airstrip.”

That caught her attention. “A week? Where are we?” 

“Columbia.”

“Oh. I thought we were in Mexico,” she said, looking at her captor’s dead body. “I can’t walk through the rainforest.”

“I know,” he replied. “We’ll carry you.”

At the mention of “we”, she looked up to see her uncle sliding into the room, behind him the rest of his team members, all of whom she'd met at one time or another. 

Miles knelt down next to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Hey kid, how are you doing?”

It’s this that finally breaks her as she begins to cry in earnest. “I thought I was going to die here,” she sobbed, letting her uncle hold her as she cried. 

“I'll carry her first,” Bass said, taking her from Miles gently.

But as gentle as he is, it still hurts and she's only wearing his T-shirt. She should probably feel awkward but she’s simply been through too much to care at this point. She can't even hold her head up, so she rests it against his chest. He's put on a new shirt since giving her his and it’s soft and comforting and smells like him. When he steps outside of the now bullet-ridden building they've been keeping her in, she closes her still swollen eyes against the bright daylight. 

Bass holds Charlie in his arms as they make their way through the forest. Her condition shocks him but it really shouldn't be a surprise. He's worried that even if she recovers physically, she'll never get over the mental trauma. Her injuries look horrendous and she's so thin, you can barely see her skin underneath all the dirt that covers it.

She falls asleep in his arms almost immediately and he knows she must be exhausted. The forest is unbearably hot and humid and with her added body heat, he’s dripping sweat within minutes. Everyone is though, from the looks of it. Miles and Alex are upfront forging a path across the rainforest floor while Jeremy and Scanlon fall behind him, forming a protective cocoon around the two of them. It's hard going but they need to maintain a good pace in order to arrive at the airstrip on time.

A few hours pass before Miles stopped and looked back at Charlie. “Do you want to swap?” he asked.

Bass shook his head, looking down at her in concern. “No need, she hardly weighs anything.” 

Miles looks at him strangely and Jeremy holds back a smirk before he suggests taking a break. “She needs to be woken up and given some food and water again.”

Bass sees a stump nearby and gently lays Charlie down, waking her. “Hey,” he said softly brushing her hair back, “you need to drink some water and eat a little more.”

“Okay,” she replied softly, taking the proferred items from him. “I'm sorry I fell asleep on you.” 

Bass smiled. “Don't worry about it. Your body needs sleep to recover. It’s the best thing you can do.” 

Everyone else used the time to hydrate and once Charlie finished, Miles gathered her up and they trudged on.

“Sleep if you can,” Miles tells her, meeting her swollen eyes. 

“I feel bad that you all have to carry me.”

“Well don’t,” her uncle replied thickly. “You're not a burden, Charlie. Never have been, never will be.”

She doesn't respond but he fills her body relax, and when her breathing evens out he knows she's asleep.

They trek on for another four hours or so before the light begins to fade and he stops in a relatively clear spot. “Let's make camp here. We’ll continue at first light.” 

As everyone dropped their packs and started to make camp, Bass laid out a blanket for Miles to lay Charlie on. 

They've got MRE’s and just like their days in the military, they still taste like shit, but it’ll keep them going until they can get out. Everyone takes one and tucks in over some light-hearted conversation. They’ve left Charlie sleeping between Bass and Miles for the time being, but once everyone’s done, Bass gets an MRE started for her. 

It’s Jeremy who woke her though. “Charlie, how are you feeling?” he asked as she came around. 

“Mostly sore,” she responded.

“That's to be expected. I’ve got some pain meds that will help.”. Digging some out of his pack, he handed them over. “Swallow them with water after you've eaten.” 

Bass approached them, handing her an opened and heated meal and she began to eat as 

Jeremy did a quick visual head to toe, asking a few more questions before leaving them. 

Bass and Miles sit with her until she finished eating, making sure she took the pill Jeremy had given her. 

“Are you tired?” Bass asked.

“A bit,” she nodded.

“Lay your head down and get some more sleep if you want. We're staying here overnight.”

“But Miles...” she said, trailing off as she looked away. 

“What's up baby girl?” Bass asked in concern

“I kind of need to pee.”

The men both chuckled. “Gotcha. Do you want me or Miles to take you?”

Charlie shrugged, “I can probably walk now. I feel a lot stronger. Just maybe come and find me if I get lost?”

“That’s not happening,” Bass replied, scooping her up. Carrying her a minute or so away from the camp, he used his boot, moving the leaves on the forest floor to check for bugs or snakes before setting her down.

“Good?” he asked once she was upright.

“Yeah, I'm okay.”

Taking a step back h made sure she didn’t look like she was going to topple over making a mental note to dig out a pair of boxers for her when they got back to camp. 

“You need any help?” he asked, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“No, I can go potty all on my own,” she replied dryly.

Bass smirked and turned around. That spark of life was just what he needed to see.

When she was done, Bass carried her back to camp, laying her down next to Miles. Resting her head on his lap as he and Bass quietly talked, she quickly fell asleep. 

“All things considered, she’s not doing too bad,” Miles said as he stroked her hair. 

“I can't believe what they did to her,” Bass replied, clenching his fists in anger. He fell silent for a moment before saying “We need to let Rachel and Ben know that we found her.” 

“Only after I put my hands around their necks and strangle them,” Miles growled.

He's angry and Bass can’t blame him. 

That Ben and Rachel would put Charlie in a position like this is infuriating. 

“Get some sleep,” Bass said to the other men. “Miles and I will take first watch.” 

“You realize she's my niece, right?” Miles asks after everyone falls asleep.

“Yeah, been there since the beginning,” Bass replied. 

“So, if there's something going on I need to know about…”

“You know how I feel about her,” Bass said, not looking at his best friend.

“Yeah, I know,” Miles replied. “I'll do the shift alone. You're going to need more energy if you're carrying her the rest of the way.” 

Bass made his way to his bed next to Charlie and laid down, hands across his chest as he looked up into the night sky. Charlie had always been special to him but it wasn't until after Shelly and the baby that he began to realize what a wonderful woman she had turned into, how much he depended upon her, and how much fun they had together. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was slowly falling in love with his best friend's niece. A woman young enough to be his daughter. He just wasn't sure if Charlie felt the same way about him.

* * *

The next morning, they were up bright and early. 

As soon as everyone had eaten, they got moving, Charlie once again sleeping in his arms. She tried to say she could walk, but he and Miles both refused, as her body was clearly still exhausted. 

She looked a little better today though. The swelling had gone down and she wasn’t as dehydrated. She still had on his t-shirt, but they'd given her a pair of boxers as well. 

They were making good progress even though they weren’t taking the same path back just in case they were spotted on the way in. 

It's remote and desolate, but you can never be too careful. After a quick pit stop and some lunch, they keep moving.

Charlie’s awake now, but he remains silent, waiting for her to want to talk, and it seems like forever before she finally speaks. 

“What happened, Bass? How did I end up in the middle of a fucking rainforest? Is it because of my parents?”

“Are you sure you want to hear all the details?” He asked, looking down at her.

Charlie slowly nods her head. 

“The man holding you captive was part of a Mexican cartel. He's called -”

“No. I don't want to know anything about him.” She sounded upset and Bass didn’t blame her.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't sure what you wanted to know.”

“How long have I been gone?” 

“Just over two months,” Bass ground out, reliving the initial phone call all over again.

“Two months?” she whispered. “That long?”

They fell silent, and a few more hours passed. 

.

When they reached a small river, Miles called it. “Let's make camp here. The light will be fading soon and there's a good water source.”

Setting Charlie down, Bass pitched in, helping the guys set up camp. 

“This will probably be the last chance to get clean,” Miles threw out there looking over at the river. 

“Come on,” Bass said, holding out his hand to Charlie, not giving her a chance to ask for Miles, who he can see shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. 

Knowing she’d been wanting a bit of freedom, he let her walk with him alongside the river until they were just out of sight.

“Can you do this on your own or do you need my help?” 

“Just stay nearby,” she said, turning around to strip off his shirt. 

“Of course,” Bass murmured, turning around himself to strip down before heading into the river

His back is still to her when he hears her shout, followed by a splash. 

Panicking, Bass cursed himself for letting her go in alone. She’s only been on her feet a few times in the last few days, so she's probably not as strong as he thought. Rushing towards her, he wrapped his arm around her from behind as she sputtered. 

“Jesus, are you all right?”

Charlie coughed one more time before answering. “Yes, I'm sorry. I just tripped on a rock or something.”

“You're sure you're strong enough to be standing by yourself?”

“I am. Promise Bass,” she said, biting back a giggle. 

Bass snorted and before long they were both laughing. Eventually, though, Charlie’s laughter turned to sobs. Turning her in his arms, Bass pulled her close. 

He prayed that she wouldn’t feel his semi-hard cock pressing against her stomach, as her breasts pressed against his chest. 

Holding her, Bass stroked her hair until her sobs turn into hiccups and then sniffles and she finally pulled away. “Thanks, Bass.”

He pushed her damp hair away from her face. “Anytime, Charlie. I mean that.”

He slowly let her go and she took a step back, taking a deep breath as her eyes drifted down his torso. Even at his age he's still stunning with that six-pack and cut vee leading down to what she could only assume was a patch of dark blonde hair encircling his equally stunning cock.

They remained facing as they finished with their baths. Now that her hair is wet, he can see her normal honey-colored blonde under all the dirt and sweat. Her face was slowly filling out and she was starting to put a little weight back on. He did his best to avoid looking down at her tits with the perfectly pink tips. 

He stayed in the cold water long enough for his cock to calm down, before taking her arm and helping her out. They used their dirty shirts to dry off with, so he handed her a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers. Once they were dressed they headed back to the others.

* * *

The next afternoon, Charlie asked to walk after lunch.

“Jeremy, what do you think?” Miles asked, not giving Bass time to make any sort of comment.

Jeremy approached her, gently taking ahold of her elbow. “Are you sure you want to walk? Any one of us will carry you, it's no problem,” Jeremy softly questions.

“I know but I'd like to walk. Everything’s getting stiff being curled up all day,” she explained looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

Jeremy searched her face. “All right then. Just for a short while. But take it easy, your body’s still recovering.”

Jeremy and Miles seem happy enough, but Bass was looking at Jeremy like he might kill him in his sleep.

They set off with Bass sticking closer to Charlie than her own shadow. It was unbearably hot and humid and the ground underfoot was uneven, but Charlie enjoyed the chance to stretch her legs. They walked for another hour before Jeremy declared she’d had enough and Bass picked her up again with a grin. 

“You’re an ass,” Charlie grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

The next morning was simply a repeat of the day before. When they stopped for a break around midday, Charlie once again asked if she could walk for a short while. 

They had been walking for half an hour or so when there was a pop followed by a tree directly ahead of them splintering with a bang.

“Get down!” someone shouted. 

Bass yanked Charlie to the ground and she fell hard, wincing at the abuse to her already injured body. She braved a look around to see all the men with their guns drawn. Bass drug her closer and pushed her behind a tree. 

Miles loudly whispered the number of men and their location. 

“Shit,” Bass muttered. “Stay here behind this tree. Don't move.” Terrified, Charlie did as she was told, watching as Bass stalked forward, keeping low-to-the-ground and hidden in the dense undergrowth. She was so close to going home, she didn’t want to die now. 

Time slowly passed in silence with only an occasional gunshot and hushed whisper.

She was startled at someone whispering in Spanish behind her. Turning she saw a man staring at her, just before he leaned forward and grabbed her hair. Charlie screamed as he began to drag her towards him, flailing her limbs in terror. 

The man slapped her across the face before clamping a hand over her mouth, smothering her screams. After that, everything was a blur as she fought for her life. She thinks someone must have heard and come back because he’s suddenly gone and there's a gunshot nearby as she begins to hyperventilate. 

She could feel two bodies wrapping around her, one in front and one in back, one rubbing her arms as the other held her head, letting her listen to their heartbeat as they took long exaggerated breaths. 

Eventually, she heard Miles' voice. “It's all right, Charlie. You're having a panic attack. The bad guys are gone now,” he assured her, gently rubbing her cheek where the man had slapped her. 

“You're okay, you're safe,” she heard Bass whisper next to her ear. “I promise, I won't leave you again.”

“But...But what if there are others?” she asked, feeling her chest begin to tighten again. 

“There's no one else. We checked. It was just some natives that got lucky. They’re all gone now,” Miles promised. 

“Come on. Let's keep moving,” Bass said, picking her up. 

Charlie quietly cried against his chest as they carried on.

* * *

Hours later when they stopped, Bass sat Charlie down and then joined her, letting the others make camp without him. Tilting her head up to look at him, he brushed his thumb across her tear-streaked cheek. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she replied with a tired sigh. 

Bass watched her before finally saying, “Sweetheart, you’re anything but okay. You had a panic attack. I'm not saying you need to talk to me specifically, but you need to tell someone what’s happened to you so you can start to move past it.”

Charlie leaned her head against his shoulder so she wouldn’t have to look at him. She didn’t want to see the look in his eyes when she told him what happened. 

Her voice was soft when she started talking.

“They took me while I was jogging. I don't know what happened after that, because the next thing I remember is waking up in a cage in that building you found me in. Sometimes they would give me a bottle of water and something to eat, sometimes they wouldn’t. They’d leave me alone until they got bored. Those were the days they would beat me. That man. The one you killed. He liked hurting me. You could see it in his eyes. But he always knew when to stop and just how long I’d need to recover before he did it again. That’s all there was until you came.”

Looking up, she realized that all the others had stopped what they were doing to listen and that Miles looked just as angry as Bass. 

Jeremy, however, just looked sad. 

Charlie looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. She refused to admit that she was raped. Not yet anyway. She had been weak, unable to protect herself even after all the lessons that Bass and Miles had given her. She wasn't ready for them to know she had let them down. 

Bass blew out a breath wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he pressed his lips to her temple. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte,” he choked out, unable to say anything else.

* * *

The sixth day of their trek through the rainforest was uneventful and Charlie didn't ask to walk again after the events of the previous day. 

After a few hours Miles held up his hand and everyone fell silent, coming to a stop. In the distance, there was a clearing just big enough to act as a runway. They stayed crouched in the tree line for the next half hour or so. 

Neither Bass nor Miles left her side, but she watched as Alec and Scanlon quietly wandered off, guns in hand. 

Eventually, she could hear the faint sounds of an engine in the distance and a small white spot in the sky getting bigger and bigger as the plane got closer. It landed at the other end of the clearing, slowing as it got closer to them. Before the plane was fully stopped, Bass had scooped her up and took off running. It took less than a minute for everyone to pile into the plane. The door shut and the pilot was taking off.

Once they're in the air, the atmosphere seems to lighten as everyone relaxes, happy to be going home. Bass and Charlie sit in the back of the plane on the only bench seat, slightly away from everyone else. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked as quietly as he can over the sounds of the engine. 

“Nothing's ever going to be the same is it?” she asked, turning to face him. 

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Bass took her hand in his.

“It might take some time to adjust to everything that's happened, but you're still you, Charlie. This doesn't have to control your life.”

“I think that's easier said than done,” Charlie replied. “The thought of running by myself terrifies me and that just sounds so pathetic.”

“You look at me,” Bass said, using his free hand to lift her chin. “There's nothing pathetic about you, Charlie. You hear me?” 

Charlie nodded and he dropped his hand. 

“Just take baby steps and if you need help ask. Me, Miles, Nora, Jeremy, we’re all here for you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking to Jeremy, the doctors gave Charlie a thorough physical exam upon their arrival, along with x-rays and a blood draw. Miles and Bass stayed with her, either in her room or in the waiting room. After several hours, she was finally allowed to rest. 

“Well, all in all, things aren't too bad, Miss Matheson. Your arm has a hairline fracture, the knife wounds are healing well and the bruises are already fading. We're doing blood work to make sure there's nothing to worry about there, but you should make a full recovery with no complications,” the doctor stated, looking at her with sympathy. “You're a little underweight, so you'll need to keep up your caloric intake for a while, and I'd like you to attend some therapy sessions to help with the mental aspect of your trauma.”

“No,” Charlie said, surprising Miles and Bass with her outright refusal. 

“Charlie, you should go,” Miles gently chastised. “They won't force you to talk about anything, but they’ll be there when you’re ready.”

Charlie held out her hand for the card the doctor was offering not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

With a nod the doctor turned to leave, Miles following her out. 

“As soon as they discharge you, we’ll take you back to Miles and Nora’s place,” Bass said. “You can stay there for as long as you need to, and there's enough room for Ben and Rachel to stay as well. I'll run over to your place afterward and pack you a bag.”

“Thanks, Bass” she murmured, clutching his hand.

* * *

Arriving at Miles’ house, Charlie shuffled towards the front door where Nora was waiting. “We've been so worried about you,” Nora said, pulling Charlie into her arms. “It was like you disappeared off the face of the planet.” Pulling back a bit, Nora looked her over. “You poor baby. Come in, let's get you settled. We’ll get you something to eat and then a hot shower and bed.”   
  


Nora waited on her hand and foot, getting her showered and dressed in a flannel gown with a fluffy robe and slippers. By the time Charlie finished her soup and crackers, she was nearly asleep at the table.

Bass hadn’t made it back yet, so picking her up, Miles carried her upstairs to the guest room that she had stayed in on occasion, laying her down gently before tucking her in. He left a small light on in the room so that if she woke during the night she wouldn't be frightened. Closing the door he made his way back downstairs in time to greet Bass at the door with Charlie’s bag in his hands. 

“I didn't know how long she'd want to stay, so I grabbed her toiletries, sweats, and t-shirts.”

“Thanks, brother. I appreciate it,” Miles said. “You're welcome to the couch if you want it.”

Miles watched him exhale. “Thanks. Just for tonight. I'm not quite ready to let her out of my sight yet.”

Miles nodded, clapping him on the back. “I understand.”

* * *

Her parents eventually showed up the next day. 

“Oh, thank god, honey! I was beginning to think the worst,” Rachel said, throwing her arms around her, but Charlie was having no part of it. 

“What did you do?” she demanded, backing up into Miles' chest, comforted by the hands he placed on her shoulders. She could see Bass leaning against the doorframe leading into the room. 

Rachel looked over at Ben who put on what Charlie called his pacifying voice. “Honey, we never meant for you to get hurt.”

“But I did,” Charlie said. “I did get hurt.” 

“We had no idea that the people we were dealing with were so dangerous. The government promised they were going to protect you and Danny,” Rachel insisted, giving Miles a dirty look. 

“But I’m not the government's child. I’m yours!” Charlie cried out, leaving the room in a rush. 

Bass gave Miles a nod before slowly propelling himself after her. 

  
  


“What happened to her?” Ben asked Miles quietly, wrapping a hand around his wife's shoulders. 

Miles sighed. “It was bad, Ben.” Gesturing to the couch, they all took a seat as Miles told them his version of events and what Charlie had told him, Nora and Bass. 

“We want her to come home with us,” Rachel insisted with a sniffle. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Miles hedged. “She needs to get back to normal sooner rather than later. She can’t do that with you hovering over her and let's be honest; would you even be able to take the time off work that she’s going to need? Here she’s got Nora, Mia, me, Bass, Jeremy, and Maggie. She has a whole support system, not to mention her home is here.” 

“I know a therapist who specializes in this kind of thing,” Nora said, speaking up from where she sat on the arm of Miles’ chair. “Charlie’s been reluctant so far, but Mia and I and all the wives, really, will work on getting her the help she needs. She’ll never be alone unless she wants to be.”

Holding hands, Rachel and Ben look at each other, silently communicating, before turning back to Miles and Nora. “Alright. She can stay.”

* * *

Charlie returned home a few days later and Bass showed up at her door that night at six sharp. “Hey,” he says, grasping her good arm gently as he leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek. “Movie and a pizza?”

Charlie chuckles and shakes her head. “How did you know?”

“Educated guess,” he replied with a grin, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. “Deep dish pepperoni?” He asked, digging his phone out. 

“Please,” she nodded. “I need to go shopping soon. There's no food in this house.”

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Bass led her back into the living room, settling on the couch to pick out a movie. They pick out a comedy. 

When the pizza comes, Charlie doesn’t object to Bass paying. She's never once paid for pizza in her own house. It’s one of the advantages of having retired military black ops for family. 

“You know you don't have to take care of me.” 

“I know,” he replied, flashing a wink in her direction as they began to eat.

Done with their pizza, they stretch out on the couch, Bass against the back, and Charlie tucked up against him the same way they have dozens of times before, only this time it feels different. 

Looking down, he sees Charlie watching him. Reaching out a hand to cradle her face, Bass rubs a thumb against her lips and watches as Charlie’s tongue flicks out to swipe across the digit as it runs the length of her mouth. Leaning down, he meets her eyes in silent question. When she grabs a handful of shirt and pulls him closer, he has all the answers he needs. 

Delicately touching his lips to hers, the kiss feels different from other kisses he's had in the past. It's gentler and holds more significance behind it than any before it. 

Bass gently sucks and nibbles at her lower lip before his tongue seeks entrance into her mouth. 

Charlie groans and it makes Bass’ already straining cock painfully hard, but he pulls back, not wanting to rush things. He wants to go nice and slow even if his cock doesn’t agree, and is weeping in protest. 

“Jesus, Charlie,” he panted, licking his lips where her taste remained. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked, rejection bright in her eyes. Bass leaned forward to press a kiss against her forehead. 

“Because you're still recovering and you need to decide if this is something you want.” 

He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip again as she studied him. Needing to get away from her before he embarrasses himself, he removes himself from the couch and takes the empty pizza box out to the trash.

* * *

Coming back into the house, Bass sat down next to Charlie on the couch. “I can see you thinking from here,” he said. “Want to talk about it?”

“Nothing really,” she shrugged. “I just need to get it in gear and start applying for jobs. I missed a few interviews while I was gone.”

“You might want to ease into that, Charlie. “Being a social worker, you're going to see some stuff.” 

“I know,” Charlie replied. “I can always fall back on my IT training if I need to.”

“Is that the only thing you're thinking about?” Bass asked, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, this is your first night back in your own house. I know that can’t be easy.”

Charlie snorted. She forgot how much of an open book she was to Bass so simply shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

“Hey, don't shy away from me,” Bass softly pleaded.

“I'm scared, okay. I don't want to be on my own anymore.”

Bass took her hand and gently squeezed. “Baby steps, remember? Why don't I stay tonight? I can sleep on the sofa.”

“I can't ask you to do that, Bass.” 

“We both know if I went home, I’d spend the entire night worrying about you. So come on, let's do a walkthrough.” 

Charlie followed him around the house the same way she’s done so many times over the years, saving her bedroom for last. She gave him a pillow off her bed and an extra blanket out of the closet. “Are you sure you don’t want the bed?”

“Charlie, how many times have I slept on your couch? It's fine.” Pulling her to him, Bass kissed her forehead. “Night, Charlie.”

“Night, Bass.” 

* * *

The next morning, Charlie rose and stumbled towards the kitchen, desperate for coffee, finding Bass seated at her bar. 

“Morning,” she mumbled. 

“There's a fresh pot,” he grinned, taking in her rumpled appearance.

“Thanks. Want anything for breakfast?”

“No. I need to head into the office today. We've got a new job.”

“Oh, okay. When are you leaving?” 

"As soon as I finish this,” he replied, taking a drink of his coffee. “Are you going to be okay on your own today?” 

“I'll be fine, don't worry about me.” 

“Somehow, I think worrying about you is exactly what I'll be doing,” Bass muttered to himself as she added sugar and creamer to her coffee. “You have everyone's phone numbers in your phone. I checked. If you need anything, call and I'll be right here.”

“Of course,” Charlie assured him.

“Why don't you try going to the store today. I know the girls tossed everything.”

“Maybe,” she replied, not meeting his eyes. 

“I'll be back tonight after work, okay?”

Charlie sighed. “Bass, you don't have to. Seriously. I appreciate you being here last night, but I can't keep putting it off. I have to deal with sleeping alone eventually. I’m sure it’ll get easier with time.”

“I know,” Bass said, coming around the bar to wrap his arms around her, “but you don't have to rush it. And have you ever thought that maybe I want to come over tonight?”

Charlie’s shoulders sagged. “Fine. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Good girl,” Bass whispered, ducking down to kiss her cheek before saying his goodbyes. 

Looking around her kitchen, Charlie put off the inevitable and headed towards the shower.

* * *

After delaying as long as she could, Charlie grabbed her keys and headed out the front door. Pulling into the parking lot in front of the grocery store, she got out of the car slowly, inspecting everything around her. It's ten o’clock on a Wednesday morning, hardly the time for sinister goings-on. 

She's overly alert, listening for sounds of footsteps as she hurries to the entrance, glancing over her shoulder a few times just to reassure herself that no one’s there. She relaxes once she gets into the store. Grabbing a shopping cart she starts pushing it down the various aisles picking up everything she needs. She wouldn't normally buy this much stuff, but the girls had thrown everything out. Thankfully Miles had given her his credit card when he had dropped her off at her house so that she wouldn’t have to dip into her savings. Reaching the last aisle, she navigated her way towards the checkout.

* * *

She stopped and observed everything that was going on outside before she exited the store and headed towards her car. It’s not a long walk, but suddenly there's a man behind her and her heart begins to pound. Sweat beads on her forehead the further she gets away from the store. She can still hear the footsteps behind her and looking back, it's the same man. Her hands begin to go numb and it's suddenly hard to breathe. She begins to jog, pushing the cart in front of her. Once she reaches her car she lets go of the cart and crouches down behind the front tire, terrified. 

Charlie’s not sure how long she cowers there, but once her breath slows and the blood rushes back to her extremities, there's a woman crouched down in front of her, talking slowly and softly. 

“You're okay. You're perfectly safe. You've had a panic attack, but I promise you're safe.”

“There was a man following me,” Charlie tried to explain, her breath coming in gulping gasps as she suddenly remembers why she's on the ground next to her car. 

“Honey, I saw you walk across the lot and there was no one following you. There was a gentleman some distance behind, but he got into his car and drove away. He wasn't here for you. Take long deep breaths for me now,” she coaxed, mimicking the actions. 

Once Charlie calmed, the woman helped to load her groceries into her car and then insisted on buying Charlie a coffee at the shop next door. 

“How are you feeling now,” the woman, who’s actually a nurse, asks once they’re sitting. 

“Mortified, but better, thank you,” Charlie responded.

“Don't be embarrassed. I've seen much worse, trust me. I take it you've never had a panic attack before?”

“No, never.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

There’s something about the nurse that Charlie trusts, so she gives a general recounting of the last few months of her life, skipping over all the gory details, and they chat for a good half hour or so before Charlie remembers her groceries and stands to leave. 

“Are you sure you're okay to drive? Perhaps you should call someone.”

“Honestly, I'm much better now, but thank you for your help.” 

They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch before Charlie headed back to her car.

* * *

Bass has been sleeping on her couch every night since she left Miles’ which makes her feel warm and safe, but at the same time guilty that he's disrupting his life to babysit her. When there's a knock at her door, she looks at the clock and knows it’s him.

“Did you have a good day?” Charlie asks him as she lets him in. 

“Yeah, not bad. How about you?”

“It was good. I saw Mia for a bit and started to look at jobs,” she said, as they headed into the kitchen, where Charlie was making dinner. “Drink?” she asked. 

  
“I’ll get it. Do you want anything?” 

“A glass of wine, please,” she said over her shoulder as she began to fill their plates and carry them over to the bar. 

They have an easy conversation over dinner and when they finish, Bass washes while she dries before they head to the living room and put a movie on.

“How would you feel about finally spending the night alone?” Bass asked after a while.

“I’d feel fine about it,” Charlie responded, pasting on a fake smile. 

“Charlie, you don't have to pretend with me. I can tell that’s all fake,” he said, circling her face with a finger. 

Charlie batted his hand away. “Bass, it's fine. I need to start getting back to normal and you can't keep coming over here. I understand.”

“Charlie,” Bass said, leaning forward to crowd her against the couch. “Have you forgotten that kiss?”

“No, of course not,” she replied quietly, “but it's not like anything's happened since.”

“Charlie, I wouldn't sleep on the couch every night or check my phone every two seconds for a woman I don't care about.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You’ve known me since I was born. I would hope that you cared for me.”

Bass exhaled through his nose in frustration. “We’re more than family and you know it. You need time to heal and to get your head on straight and I’m not looking for a quick fuck on the couch.” 

A blush crept across her face at the promise she saw in his eyes as he stroked a thumb across her cheek. “We have a job coming up and Miles and I'll be out of town starting tomorrow for a couple of weeks. I need to know you're going to be okay before I go. We’ll have someone drive by your house, but you know the drill.” 

“I know, I know. I won't be able to contact you. I'll be fine, Bass.” 

“You're positive?” he asked one last time.

“I promise, Bass. I’ve got Nora, Mia, and Maggie if something happens.”

Bass nodded, the thought that there would be someone here if she needed something helped him relax. 

His eyes dropped to her lips and her tongue instinctively jetted out to moisten them as she watched his eyes darken. “Come here,” he murmured, “I want to remind you just how much I care.”

Leaning forward, Bass cupped her face in his hands, brushing his lips against hers. Charlie was instantly aroused and wet, but at the same time, she was nervous. She didn't want this to go too far, scared that she would have flashbacks of her captor pinning her down and forcing her. Instead, she focused on the kiss, and it was amazing just like it was last time. Just like she always imagined it would be. She can't help but run her hands over his torso. 

Bass could see the need in Charlie's eyes and knew exactly how she felt. Grasping her under the arms, he lay back, pulling her with him until she was straddling his lap. He can feel her heat against his cock, but could still see the hesitancy in her eyes. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, quickly putting her lips back on his. 

The kiss is intense and desperate as the sexual tension built between them. Bass can feel her rocking gently on his lap trying to find some relief as she rubbed her sweet pussy against the mound in his jeans where his rock-hard cock is begging to be released. It fucking feels good and a grunt slips out of his mouth. Charlie quickly pulls back, embarrassment flaming across her face, so Bass places his hands on her hips and grinds up against her. 

“Take what you need, baby,” he says softly into her ear before kissing his way down her neck.

With a shaky breath, she begins to move against him once again and Bass closes his eyes for a moment soaking in pure pleasure. When he opens them again she's lost in the moment, her climax gradually building as she grinds down harder against his cock, and Bass can’t help but want to be buried balls deep inside her pussy. 

“It feels so good,” Charlie panted and Bass knew he was going to embarrass himself. 

“I want you to make yourself come grinding all over me,” he says, gripping her hips tighter. 

That seems to fuel her desire as she moves harder and quicker against him, her moans becoming louder. “Charlotte,” he snaps and her eyes fly open meeting his own. Look at me when you come, baby. I want to watch you fall apart.”

His cock is covered in precum and his balls are beginning to tighten as the pleasure builds at the base of his spine when she spirals.

“Oh fuck, Bass! Yes, yes!” Her head rolls back in ecstasy and it's the most erotic thing Bass has ever seen as she pushes hard against him. 

He groans loudly as his cock throbs and hot cum spurts. He holds her tightly as his orgasm takes over, the intense pleasure washing through all his senses. He pulls her back down on top of him when she stiffens and tries to pull off of him, trapping her between him and the back of the couch. 

“What's the matter?”

“I just humped your leg, Bass.”

“Charlie, you just made me come in my pants like a schoolboy. If anyone's going to be embarrassed here, it’s me.”

Her eyes widen as she looks between him and his crotch. “Oh my God, I am so sorry,” she says, turning beet red as she buries her face in his neck.

“Don't ever be sorry about wanting to make love to me,” he said softly. “Seeing you come and hearing my name on your lips as you did was totally worth it.” He pressed a kiss to her lips once more, making her forget her embarrassment. 

Once he released her, they lay there quietly for a few minutes. “Do you mind if I use your shower?” 

“You know where everything is at, right?” 

“Sure do,” he replied, kissing the tip of her nose before getting up from the couch. Pulling a spare set of clothes out of the linen closet where he and Miles share a shelf, he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After his shower, Bass pulls on a pair of boxers and heads back into the living room. 

“I suppose it's time for bed,” Charlie said with a yawn as she pushed away from the sofa. “When are you leaving tomorrow?”

“We take off at ten so I need to be out of here by seven.” 

Making her way to his side, Charlie tangled her fingers with his. “Will you hold me tonight?”

“I can do that,” Bass murmured, pulling her into his arms to kiss her softly.

Charlie led him to her bedroom. After she gathered her pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom, Bass turned the bed down and crawled in.

When she emerged wearing a skimpy cami and shorts set Bass’ cock took notice. Running through Civil War statistics in his head, he uses the comforter to hide his erection. 

Climbing into bed, Charlie turned off the bedside lamp and they shuffled towards each other. Bass pulled her close, spooning around her so that her back was securely touching his chest. She wriggled in place, causing Bass to clench his teeth, but eventually settled and relaxed into his hold. Before long they’re both asleep and it’s the best night's sleep he’s had in forever. 

* * *

After arriving in the sandpit and settling in, Jeremy approached Bass. “So how's it going with Charlie?” he asked, knowing the others were listening. 

“Jesus. You all gossip more than a bunch of old women.” 

“We’re just asking. Don't get your panties all wadded up,” Jeremy smirked as the rest of them chuckled. 

“She's doing okay, all things considered,” Bass eventually answered, making eye contact with Miles.

“And that’s great, but you didn’t answer the question.” 

“What about the two of us?” he asked and a snort could be heard in the background. 

“So, you haven’t been staying at her place all week?” Jeremy asked and Bass threw a scowl in Miles' direction. 

“She feels better-having someone else in the house. That's all,” he said looking pointedly at Miles, who simply grunted and turned his back ignoring them.

“So, you’ve fucked her then?” Jeremy asked under his breath.

Bass’ eyes widened. Jeremy’s known Charlie almost as long as he has. “Excuse me?” he hisses.

“Just asking. You’re not usually one for commitment.”

Bass knows he's not wrong. Since Shelly's death, all he's done is leave a string of one-night stands behind him, but the fact that Jeremy implies that he would do that to Charlie pisses him off.”

“No, I haven't, not that it's any of your business,” he answered, hoping that Miles doesn't get wind of the conversation. Getting to his feet he storms outside to get some air.

* * *

It takes three weeks for them to finish their job and get home. As soon as they land the first thing Bass does is dial her number. 

“Hey Bass.” 

To Bass, her voice sounds sweeter than ever and he’s heard it for years. 

“How are you doing, Sweetheart?” 

“I'm really good, actually. I feel like I'm finally getting back to normal.” 

“I’m so happy to hear that. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight, I've missed you.”

“I'd like that,” Charlie replied. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Six still work?”

“Sounds good. I'll see you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the doorbell rings at six sharp, Charlie answers it to a very handsome Bass Monroe. He's clean-shaven and has on blue jeans and a dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms.

His eyes roam up and down her body. “You look stunning,” he says, leaning in to give her a kiss 

“You look pretty good yourself,” Charlie replies, running her eyes over him as she picks up her keys and handbag, locking up behind them.

* * *

Bass helps her out of his car, and keeping a hand on her lower back, escorts her into the restaurant. They're seated at a small table in the far corner that’s private and dimly lit.

“You look nervous,” Bass comments, holding his hand on the table for her to take. 

“That’s because I am.”

“Why? You've never been nervous with me before?”

‘We’ve also never been on a date before. I guess I just want this to go well.”

“You're not the only one that wants this to go well, you know.” 

Charlie narrows her eyes. “Do you even know what nerves are?”

He tilts his head with a smirk. “As a matter of fact. It's a rare occurrence but it does happen.” 

Charlie huffs playfully. “I would have never guessed.”

Dinner goes off without a hitch as they chat and laugh about all sorts of random things and several hours later Bass settles the bill and they head out. He surprises her though, by taking her for a walk on the wharf before they return home. 

It’s late when they arrive and Charlie yawns as they make their way to the bedroom. 

“Here, let me help,” he says close to her ear as he reaches for her zipper. Brushing her hair aside, he leans in, kissing her neck until he reaches the top of the zipper. He slowly slides it down, his fingers brushing against the skin beneath. 

Charlie trembles at his touch.

Reaching the bottom, he turns her around and kisses her, before nodding at the bathroom. 

She tilts her head to look at him before disappearing to change into a silk, thigh-length nightgown. Getting into bed beside him, Bass pulls her backward just like the last time he slept with her. And just like last time, she can feel his erection pressed against her bottom, causing her breath to quicken. She can't help but wriggle her hips against it. 

Bass groans and scooting over rolls her till she’s on her back. Slowly he leans in and kisses her, before pulling back to search her face. 

Putting her hands on his bare shoulders, Charlie pulls him back down, running her tongue along the seam of his lips. His mouth opens immediately and his tongue meets her. 

Reaching behind her, Bass grabs her bare ass, causing her to moan. “You want me to make you feel good again, baby?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Charlie answers, her voice dripping with need. 

Bass trails his lips from the corner of her mouth down to her neck. Tugging her gown up, he squeezes a breast, before rolling the nipple between his fingers causing a tug of want to run all the way down to her pussy. “You like that?” he hums, his voice low and husky. 

“Don’t stop,” Charlie begs. 

“I have no intention of stopping,” he assures her as he pulls her gown over her head. “God you're gorgeous,” he whispers before ducking his head back down to suck at a nipple.

Charlie groans at the sensation, digging her fingers in his hair to hold him close. 

Sliding a hand down her stomach, Bass slips it between her legs, dragging the flat of his hand over her sex. “Fuck baby, you’re soaked.”

Sliding his fingers between her folds, he makes sure they're nice and wet before gently massaging her clit. 

She writhes beneath him unable to keep still.

Bass lets her nipple pop out of his mouth with a final lick before kissing his way down her stomach sliding down so that he’s between her legs. After kissing the inside of each thigh, he finally sucks her clit into his mouth. He uses one hand to stroke her entrance before slipping a finger in her entrance. 

“You like that?” He asks, his breath hot on her thigh. 

“Oh, God. Bass!” she cries. 

“I know baby,” he soothed as she thrust her body towards him so that his finger sinks deeper into her pussy. He changes the angle of his finger to make sure he's hitting her g-spot and pulses in and out of her, getting faster and faster. 

“Come for me, Charlotte. I want you to come all over my face,” he says before sucking at her clit. He feels her orgasm wash over her and when he gives one last hard suck she cries his name. 

As her orgasm starts to subside, Bass slows his finger and gradually pulls it out only to duck his head back down to lap at her overflowing juices. “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Bass asks between licks. “You taste so good,” he mumbles into her sex. 

And while it's erotic to watch him lap at her sex, Charlie wants a turn. Tugging on his hair she coaxes him up the bed to lie beside her. His face still shiny and wet with the taste of her, Charlie kisses him, sliding her hand under the waistband of his boxers. 

Bass grabs her hand, lifting his other to cup her face. “You don't have to.”

“I wanna taste,” she breathes, pulling his boxers down to release his cock. 

Leaning down to kiss his belly, she scoots down to straddle his legs as she runs her thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering the precum to trail down his length. When she gets to the base, she wraps her hand around him and starts to firmly stroke up and down. 

Bass makes a few grunting noises and places his hands in her hair when she lowers her head and starts to run her tongue over his tip and down the length of his shaft.

“Jesus, that feels good,” he groans.

With each lick and suck, she draws him further into her mouth. She used her free hand to play with his balls, softly massaging each one. She can feel him gently thrusting up to meet her mouth, enjoying the feeling.

“Sweetheart, unless you want to swallow my cum, you need to stop,” he says, desire lacing his voice. Aroused at the thought, Charlie sucks harder. 

“Oh, shit, baby,” Bass groan’s his hands tightening in her hair as he tries not to force her further down on his cock. Grasping his balls firmly, she moves faster, and deeper, up and down his cock. “I'm fucking coming,” he moans before holding her in place as his cum shoots down her throat. He grunts loudly, making incoherent noises, as his hips jerk involuntarily shoving him even further into her mouth. “Ahhh, fuck, yes,” he says as his grip on her loosens and he begins to pull back. 

Pulling her up the bed, Bass laid her down beside him and kissed her. He refuses to think about where she learned to suck cock like that because it was easily one of the best he’s ever had.

Surprisingly, his cock is still hard and ready as it brushes against her smooth silky skin. 

Charlie raises a brow as she looks between them. Bass shrugs with a smirk before pulling her close as they settle down to sleep. 

* * *

Waking early the next morning, Bass leaves Charlie sleeping as he showers and then heads into the kitchen to make coffee. 

“Good morning,” he hears from behind him.

“Hey, what are you doing up so early?” he asks, turning to see her standing there in nothing but his t-shirt if her nipples are any indication. Her eyes look heavy and full of sleep indicating that she’s still tired. 

“Can't go back to sleep,” she shrugs.

Making his way towards her, he wraps his arms around her. 

“Do you have to go into the office today?”

“No. Miles hasn’t decided on our next job yet so I was hoping we could spend the day together.” 

Charlie nods against his chest. “I'd like that. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Mia though for coffee. “You can come along if you want.”

“Of course. I haven’t seen Mia in ages.”

* * *

Entering the coffee shop, Charlie looks around for a moment before spotting Mia towards the back. 

“Hey, how are you?” Mia asks as she stands up to hug Charlie. “Hey, Bass,” Mia says with a smile. 

“It’s good to see you, Mia. What can I get you ladies to drink?” he asks, taking their orders so that they can continue to visit.

They chat for over an hour or so, before saying their goodbyes. 

Leaving the shop making their way to Bass’ car, Charlie stops and greets a woman passing by.

“Heather, hi, how are you?”

“Charlie, it's so good to see you again. I'm well, thanks. How about yourself?”

“I'm good. I've been meaning to text you so we could meet for coffee sometime.”

“I’d love that. You look so much better now. You're obviously working through things,” the woman said with a smile. 

Bass listens to the conversation with curiosity wondering what the woman was talking about. 

“I'm getting there,” Charlie responds. “Oh, I’m sorry, this is Bass Monroe. Bass, this is Heather.” 

“It's nice to meet you,” Bass says, shaking the woman's hand. “How do you two know each other?” he asked politely. 

“Charlie needed some help a few weeks back and I just happened to be nearby.”

It's a somewhat cryptic answer. 

As they walk away, Bass looks over at Charlie. “I thought I knew all your friends.”

Charlie shrugged. “I met her at the store after I got back.”

“Want to tell me what she was talking about?”

“No.”

“I wasn't asking,” he says, trapping her between him and the car. 

“It was nothing, Bass.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.” 

Charlie sighed, looking over his shoulder. “It was the day after you spent the night at my house for the first time. I went to get some groceries and sort of freaked out.”

Bass crossed his arms across his chest, keeping her trapped between his legs. “Freaked out how?”

“I had a panic attack. There was a man and I thought he was following me.”

  
“So, let me make sure I understand correctly. You thought someone was following you and had a panic attack. And then, instead of calling myself or Miles or anyone else that you know for that matter, you let a complete stranger help you and you still didn't call any of us, nor did you even mention that it had happened.” 

Charlie licked her lips as she looked down at his shoes. She knew he was right, but she had just been so embarrassed and overwhelmed. 

Bass unfolded his arms and placing one against the car, tilted her chin up with the other. “If you need help, you fucking call me, and if you can't call me, then call one of the others. Every one of us would gladly drop what we're doing to help you if you need it. Don't  _ ever _ hide something like this from me again.” 

Charlie brushed a tear away as he pulled her aside and helped her into the car. 

They rode back to her house in silence as Bass worked to control the hurt that he was feeling.

By the time they go to bed, he just wants her to talk to him again. “I'm sorry,” he says into the darkness as they lie there in bed not touching. 

“I’m sorry, too,” she says. “I should have told you.”

Rolling over, he pulls her in close, and even though things are still tense, she relaxes in his arms

* * *

“Are we good?” he askes the next morning as they drink coffee at her breakfast bar. 

“Yeah, we're good,” she says with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I have some things I need to take care of over at my place today. Want to come?”

“I don't know. When was the last time you washed your sheets?” she asks, eyeing him dubiously.

Bass reached out to stroke her jaw with his thumb. “I know my reputation precedes me, but I couldn't tell you the last time I actually slept with another woman. You're the only one I've wanted for a long time now.”

“Oh yeah?” she askes, a smile appearing on her face.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling back.

* * *

Bass disables his security system which reminds him that he needs to get more security set up at Charlie’s place. Why Miles hasn't done that yet he doesn't know.

Charlie walked into the living room and looked around. “Wow. I forgot how much of a bachelor pad this place was. It’s been a while since I've been over.”

Bass nodded in agreement. She wasn’t wrong. Once Shelly had passed, he had sold their house and bought this one, doing nothing to turn it into a home. It was simply a place to eat, sleep, and fuck. 

He wanders off to the laundry room to start a load of laundry and comes back. “Why don't I cook us some lunch while I'm taking care of this housework,” he says, walking back into the room.

“I'll help,” she replies, following him into the kitchen, taking an onion and knife from his hand. 

A few hours later and they’re snuggled up on his couch. Charlie's got her head resting on his chest as they watch a movie. “Are you okay?” She asks when she catches him watching her instead of the movie. 

“Just thinking about how nice this is,” he says, playing with her hair. 

Shifting, she leans in to kiss him. “Very nice,” she agrees. 

“Wanna go to the bedroom?” 

Charlie grins as she climbs off the couch and taking him by the hand, pulls him up, leading him to his bedroom. 

Taking their time, they slowly undressed each other, exploring each new area of exposed skin.

Pushing Charlie back on the bed, Bass crawls over her pinning her hands over her head. 

“No, don’t please,” she panics, trying to get her hands loose as she struggles out from underneath him. 

He Immediately releases her hands and slides off her. “Charlie?”

She’s sitting near the headboard, rubbing at her wrists, her eyes blown wide with fear. 

“Jesus, Charlie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispers, reaching out to stroke her face. 

Charlie nods, taking a few deep breaths as she squeezes her eyes shut. “No, no you didn’t do anything wrong. It just reminded me of being in that cage and having no control.”

“Come here and let me hold you,” he says, reaching out to her. 

Charlie crawled onto his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, baby.”

Charlie turned her face so that it was nestled in the crook of his neck. “I want this, I do, maybe just not in the traditional way,” she murmurs, reaching down between them to stroke his cock. 

“We can do that,” Bass replies, grasping her hips to scoot back further up the bed so he’s leaning against the headboard. Pulling her down for a kiss, he slips a hand down between them to drag his fingers along her pussy, dipping a finger inside her wet heat. “You are so wet, baby.”

Charlie moans as she grinds down against him, “Bass, condom.”

Reaching over, he grabs a condom off his bedside table and rips open the package wasting no time sheathing himself. He’s barely gotten his hand out of the way when Charlie’s taking him in hand and lining him up with her pussy. They both groan as she sinks down on his cock drawing him into her tight wet heat. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Bass says holding her hips as she moves on top of him. He lowers his head to suck a nipple into his mouth as she grinds her clit against the base of his cock on every downward stroke. 

“Oh, fuck, Bass,” Charlie moans as she picks up her pace, her tits bouncing in his face. Bass grabs her ass and tilts his hips, pitching her against him so her clit is constantly rubbing against him. 

“You, like that?”

“Yes, yes!” she pants, her nails digging into his shoulders, “I'm going to come, Bass!” 

He can feel his own orgasm building at the base of his spine as his balls tighten. His hands tighten on her ass. “I want you to come all over my cock, Charlotte, now!” he barks. 

Her pussy clenches around him immediately as she cries out in pleasure. The feeling of her pussy spasming around his cock is incredible and Bass quickly follows, thrusting one last time deep inside her as he moans and flinches. 

Charlie goes boneless in his arms and they stay like that for a bit, catching their breath. Eventually, Bass lifts Charlie off of him and pads to the bathroom disposing of the condom, cleaning himself up before crawling back on the bed with her. 

“Good?” he asks, pulling her to him. 

“Better,” she whispers with a sleepy smile. 

They doze off and sleep for a while until Bass’ ringing phone wakes them. “It’s Miles,” he says, picking up the phone to see the caller id.

“What's up, brother?” he answers.

“You need to come in. Something's come up and we’re heading out.” 

“Understood.” 

Hanging up, Bass pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. 

“Gotta go?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, babe. It’s shitty timing.”

“It's fine,” she assures him, used to he and Miles leaving at a moment’s notice over the years.

“Stay here tonight and take an uber home tomorrow. I’ll leave some cash on the table for you. Just set the alarm and lock up when you leave,” he tells her as he's throwing clothes in his go-bag. Taking his sidearm from his gun safe along with some bullets, he gives her a quick kiss goodbye and leaves.

* * *

Three days later Charlie finds herself at the doctor's office. She's been throwing up every morning and can't keep any food or water down. Bass has texted a few times, but she hasn't told him how sick she’s been. He'll probably be pissed, but she doesn't want him distracted from whatever job they’re on. 

She hears the nurse call her name and she follows the woman back to an exam room where she takes a seat on the table and has her vitals taken. She's left alone for a few minutes until there’s a knock on the door and the doctor enters the room taking a seat on the stool in front of the computer. 

“What’s going on today?” the doctor asks, listening as Charlie starts going through the symptoms she’s been experiencing over the last week. 

“Do you think you could be pregnant?” The doctor asks. 

“Excuse me?” 

“From what you've described I think you might be pregnant. When was your last period?”

“I... It's... I don't know. A while ago, I guess. I can't remember,” Charlie manages to get out. 

“Perhaps we should do a test,” the doctor replies with a smile, as Charlie begins to panic.

If she’s pregnant, that can only mean one thing. 

The doctor sends in a nurse who hands Charlie a specimen cup and points her towards the restroom. 

Charlie’s hands are shaking and she's starting to feel clammy. She takes some deep breaths as she does her business and leaves the required sample in the restroom as she was instructed, returning to the exam room. She's only there for a few moments before the doctor returns.

“Congratulations, It's positive,” the woman says as she rolls in an ultrasound machine. “Why don't you lay back and we'll see what’s going on.” 

Charlie lies back on the exam table, pushing her pants down and her shirt up. 

The doctor squirts gel on her tummy before running the wand over her stomach, looking at the machine as she does so. “Yes, definitely pregnant,” she says, clicking at the buttons on the machine. “Looks like you're around nine weeks. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” 

“No, thank you,” Charlie replies in a daze wiping the gel off her stomach as the doctor rambles on about vitamins and appointments and various tests. “I’m sorry but I have to go,” Charlie says grabbing her purse and walking out mid-sentence. 

The doctor follows her out into the hall, calling after her. 

Stumbling back to her car, Charlie has her second full-fledged panic attack. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind your warning tags

As much as Charlie misses Bass, she suddenly hopes that the job they’re on lasts for several more days because she needs time to wrap her mind around this. 

She knows she should talk to someone, the promise she made Bass bouncing around in her head, but the only person she could talk to is Jeremy. And he’s with Bass. 

The day goes by in a haze as Charlie paces the floor. The doctor's office has called a few times but she’s ignored them. She spends a sleepless night tossing and turning, the guilt piling on as she ignores texts from Bass and Nora. 

  
  


The thought of what this will do to her and Bass and their burgeoning relationship is tearing her apart. She knows she won't lose him but the relationship won't be the same and that devastates her. She can't expect him to raise another man's child and once he finds out that she was raped he won't want to anyway, but the thought of having an abortion was unfathomable.

Unable to continue the way she has, she finally takes a deep breath and decides to call Mia. 

As soon as Mia answers the phone Charlie breaks down, sobbing into the phone. 

Mia doesn’t even stop to ask questions. Charlie can hear her grabbing her keys and running to her car. “I’m on my way,” she says, ending the call. 

Fifteen minutes later and someone is pounding on her door. 

Charlie opens the door and Mia’s mouth falls open as she takes in Charlie and her home. 

“Oh my God, what's happened?” Mia asks, shutting the door behind her and leading Charlie to the couch. A fresh round of tears flow from Charlie's eyes and she can’t get the words out. 

“Has something happened to the team?” Mia asks confused as to why Nora wouldn’t have already called her if that was the case. 

Charlie shakes her head and takes a deep breath to get the words out. “I'm pregnant.”

“Oh, oh, honey. It's okay. Bass loves you. He’s going to be ecstatic!”

Charlie shook her head. “Y-y-you don't understand,” Charlie stutters out, “I’m nine weeks pregnant.” 

Mia tilts her head. “But you were still missing- Oh, Jesus, I’m so sorry, Charlie.” 

Mia takes her hand, softly squeezing it. “Oh, honey you should have told me. I might not understand but I’ve got a good sturdy shoulder to cry on,” she tells Charlie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back against the couch. 

They sat on her couch, hugging and crying for a while, and Charlie didn’t realize just how much she needed this. 

“I don't know what to do. Mia. I mean what if it's a boy and looks just like him? How could I possibly give birth to and raise his child.”

“Charlie, that’s a choice that no one can make but you. No one will look at you any differently if you decide it’s not an option.” Mia gives her a sympathetic smile. “You've got a few more weeks before you have to make a decision but you need to tell Bass either way. I know you think it will push him away but you have to let him make that choice for himself. You can’t make it for him. And you never know. You might be surprised. But, regardless of what either of you decides, you’ll have as much help and support as you need.” 

  
  


“I'm scared, Mia. I’m scared I’ll make the wrong choice. What if I decide to keep it and then regret it or worse, hate it for all it represents?”

Mia shook her head. “I don’t see that happening, but don’t forget that adoption is always an option. No one’s going to judge you regardless of what choice you make, Charlie.” 

They talked for a while longer before Mia felt Charlie was calm enough to leave on her own and hugging her friend, let herself out the door. 

Getting up from the couch, Charlie decides to tackle the housework, relishing the distraction to clear her mind just for a little bit. 

She’s still not replied to Bass. His latest text informed her that they were back in town and he’d be over tonight at his regular time. If she ignores him, that’ll give her at least a day's grace before she has to tell him. Bass has been able to read her like a book since she was a child, and she knows she’ll crack as soon as he asks what’s wrong. She also knows her world will shatter as soon as he finds out, and she needs more time before that happens.

* * *

Bass hadn’t heard from Charlie in a couple of days and the radio silence is unlike her. He hopes that she hasn't had a sudden change of heart. That she doesn’t suddenly regret the new dimension of their relationship. He wonders if she realizes yet that he's not letting her go. 

He says goodbye to the rest of the team and gets in his car heading for her house. If she’s suddenly changed her mind about him then he's going to change it back. He's not going to let her go without a fight. They’ve both waited too long for this.

Pulling into her driveway, he sees a light on in the house and knows that she’s home. Approaching the front door, he finds himself suddenly nervous as if his entire future hangs on this moment in time. 

Ringing the doorbell, he gets no answer and begins to think that she's ignoring him. He knocks again and there's still nothing. Now he's getting worried that something’s happened and pulls out the spare key to her house. Opening the door, he pulls his sidearm, shutting the door softly behind him before making his way through the house, before finally finding her curled up asleep on her bed.

She looks disheveled and her eyes are swollen from crying. And while it’s not unusual for her to not wear makeup, he’s not sure when she brushed her hair last. 

Desperate for a shower, he leaves her there as he strips down and heads to the bathroom. He’s surprised that she’s managed to sleep through all the noise he’s made. Determined to find out what the hell has happened, as soon as she’s awake of course, he showers, slipping into a clean pair of boxers that he finds in this pack. 

He makes his way around the house checking the windows and doors, turning out the lights as he goes. 

Slipping into bed beside her, he pulls her close and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

When he wakes the next morning to an empty bed, he begins to think that she really is ignoring him. With a frown, he climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen. 

“There you are,” he says, his voice still husky with sleep. 

“Hey, yeah,” she says looking at him over her shoulder. “I was just getting the coffee started.”

Bass narrows his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. “What's going on?”

“Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you.”

“Why do I feel like it's not a good surprise?”

Strolling over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her tense up. “Charlie, what's going on? You’re tense and you’ve been avoiding me.”

Charlie sighs, turning in his arms. “I'm sorry. I've just been really tired, that's all,” she says kissing him.

“Have you not been sleeping?” he asks, suddenly concerned as he tucks her hair behind her ears. 

She evades the question, giving him a soft smile. “I just haven’t been feeling like myself. I’m happy your home, really,” she says reaching up to kiss him. 

Bass searches her face but finally lets it go. “Come on. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

* * *

They suffered through an awkward silence filled breakfast as they drank their coffee and ate their breakfast around a bit of small talk here and there. Settling their bill Bass drove her home, pulling up into the drive. 

“Hey, I have to head into the office to finish up some paperwork, but why don’t we have dinner tonight?” he asks with a smile. 

Charlie nods. “That sounds great, Bass. I’ll see you tonight,” she says, scurrying out of the car without a backward glance. 

Bass frowns as he waits for her to enter her house and then backs out, heading towards the office.

* * *

“Hey Bass, how's our girl?” Jeremy asks from where he’s standing in the parking lot, sliding his phone back into his pocket. When Bass doesn't respond Jeremy frowns. “Trouble in Paradise?”

“Something like that,” Bass responds.

“Anything we need to be concerned about?”

“I'm not sure yet. She's closed herself off and it isn't really isn't saying anything. She seems distant.”

Jeremy purses his lips before speaking. “If you need any help let me know. I can stop by and check on her if you want me to.”

Bass looks at Jeremy, wondering if he knows more than he's letting on. “Thanks, man,” he finally says as they make their way into the office.

* * *

The next few days carry on in much the same fashion. Charlie talks to him and smiles at him but he can tell it’s forced. He tries to give her space but eventually breaks when she shies away from his touch. 

“Okay, what's wrong,” he finally demands. Their strained interactions are almost worse than if she’d told him that she never wanted to see him again and kicked him out. What’s worse is that she looks even more miserable than he does. “You’ve been acting like this since I got back.”

  
  


“Like what?” she asks, her eyes already watering as they each nurse a cup of coffee, the breakfast bar between them. 

“Like you don't want me anymore and you regret ever getting involved with me.” 

“No, no, that's not it, I promise!” Charlie suddenly sobs. “I won’t ever regret being with you Bass, being with you is everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Then tell me what’s wrong!” he shouted, slamming his fist down on the bar causing the dishes to rattle.

She flinches at the outburst and Bass takes a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just tell me what the problem is.” 

Charlie shakes her head as tears flow down her face. “I can't.” 

There’s a part of him that wants to hold her and tell her it’ll be alright just like he did when she was younger, but she’s not a little girl any longer. She’s a grown woman and if they’re going to give this a go she can’t keep shutting him out. 

“Charlie, you know you can trust me.” 

“I know,” she sniffles, “and I do, I do trust you.”

“Then why won't you talk to me, sweetheart?”

“Because you won't stay with me!” she cries, “Not after this!” she clamps her hand over her mouth as she stares at him. 

Bass tilts his head, searching her face, and realizes that she’s terrified he’s going to leave her. 

“What do you mean?” he asks, keeping his voice soft. 

Charlie shakes her head. 

“Help me understand what’s going on, baby,” he says holding his hands out towards her. “Charlotte, I am so in love with you, I doubt there’s anything you could ever do that would change that. Why in the world would I willingly leave you?” 

“I'm pregnant!” 

Bass instantly goes still, his mind racing as everything clicks into place and the truth suddenly dawns on him. His hands ball into fists at his side as he tries to reign in his temper, not at her, god never at her, as he says it out loud. 

“They raped you,” he manages to grit out. 

She doesn’t reply. Refusing to look at him, she holds one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach in shame. 

Bass is angry. Angry that she didn’t tell him. Angry that she feels so much shame and embarrassment at something she didn’t deserve and couldn’t stop. Angry that she was kidnapped in the first place. He would do anything to take away the pain she’s feeling. 

“Look at me,” he says, moving towards her. Lifting her chin to face him he asks the one question he needs to know. “How many times?” 

“Just once,” she whispers and he finds himself thanking God for small mercies. Not that it makes it any better of course, but at least she hadn’t had to suffer that kind of abuse over and over again. 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

As her entire body shakes with her sobs, the anger disappears from him and all he can think about is taking some of the pain and hurt away from her. Pulling her into his arms, hoping to offer some bit of comfort, they drop to the floor when her knees give out. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he croons. “We’re going to get you the help you need to get past this,” he promises. 

“But what about us?” she asks, clutching the front of his shirt. “What about the baby?” 

“Are you keeping it?” he asks.

“I'm not sure. I haven’t decided yet,” she responds, looking up at him. 

Bass nods, moving his hands up to her shoulders and then letting go of her completely as he stands. “I need to go out for a bit.”

He hears Charlie gasp as he grabs his jacket and keys. He knows he should turn back but his head is spinning. He climbs in his car and heads to Duncan’s Bar. It’s barely eleven am but he needs something stronger than coffee right now. 

* * *

Four hours and an unhealthy amount of alcohol later Bass still hasn’t succeeded in drowning his anger or fear. Anger over how unfair this is for Charlie and fear for her and her baby. He couldn’t go through losing another woman and child. He just couldn’t. He wishes he could just pass out and forget. He signals the bartender for another drink. 

“Honey, I think that's enough for now don't you?” she asks. 

She’s a looker, Bass’ll give her that. Red hair, curvy hips, and tits to die for. The old him would have definitely taken her to bed. 

“Whatever it is, alcohol isn't going to help,” she says with a look of pity. 

“It might,” he pouts.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, leaning forward to give him a clear view of her tits.

“No, thanks. I need to get going anyway,” he says, getting up only to land in a heap on the sticky floor. 

“Oh, honey. You’re not going anywhere yet. Who can I call to come to get you?” 

Bass digs his phone out of his pocket and tosses it on the bar. He thinks he says Jeremy’s name but isn't too sure until he walks in the door a few minutes later. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Jeremy asks with a shake of his head, towering over him with his hands on his hips. “Sorry about him, sweetheart,” he tells the bartender, sliding a couple of twenties in her direction. 

Bass feels a strong arm wrap around his waist dragging him to his feet. Jeremy manhandles him out to his SUV, pouring him into the passenger seat. 

He must have passed out on the ride home because the next thing he remembers is being drug out of the SUV and up the sidewalk to his house. Jeremy uses his keys to open the door and practically carries him to the couch. 

Bass drops down to its surface with a groan. 

“You want to tell me what’s up?” 

“She was raped,” he manages to slur out. “She’s fucking pregnant.”

“Shit,” Jeremy hisses. Grabbing a pillow, he tosses it on Bass’ chest. “Sleep it off. I’ll be back later.” 

Jeremy watches as Bass’ breath hitches in his chest. “How could they do this to her?” he asks.

“I know it's shitty, Bass, but we’re a family and we’ll work through it. Nothing’s going to happen to Charlie,” he says getting to the heart of the matter. “Get some sleep,” he repeats and leaves him on the couch to do just that.

* * *

Charlie's done nothing since Bass left except crawling her way into the living room collapsing on the couch, exhausted from pouring her heart out in puddles on the kitchen floor. 

She’s heartbroken and doesn’t know if she can ever put herself back together again.

She knows that Bass loves her and she knows he'll always be in her life. What she doesn’t know is if he'll always be in her life the way she wants him to be. 

She falls asleep hoping that he'll come back so they can at least talk. 

_ She dreams of that night in Colombia, pleading for the man to stop when she realizes what's about to happen. She screams even though she knows it's a waste of breath. No one has come looking for her or answered her pleas for help, but she's not willing to just give in. She watches as he unzips his jeans and using only one hand, pushes her down onto the dirty mattress. The sight of his erect cock makes her want to throw up and she tries some of the self-defense moves that Miles and the team have taught her, but he just hits her hard in her already bruised ribs.  _

_ She yelps in pain as he taunts her, encouraging her to keep fighting because it'd be more fun that way, clearly enjoying himself. To keep her from kicking, he yanks her hair and flips her over. Grabbing her legs, he wrenches them apart. Charlie tries desperately to pull them back together but she's too weak and he's too strong. She feels his rough hands gripping her naked hips; she's pretty sure she's bleeding from the fingernails piercings her skin.  _

_ Charlie screams and screams but he won't stop shoving his cock into her, the pain unbearable, but he doesn't care, he's actually getting off on it. She continues to scream and thrash around to no avail. She feels weak and pathetic not being able to stop him, for not being able to use the tools that her uncle gave her. Things will never be the same if she gets out of here, but it doesn’t really matter since getting out of here seems doubtful. _

  
  


She wakes to the sound of someone yelling her name. “Charlie! Charlie, wake up! It’s Jeremy. You’re safe Charlie, it's just a nightmare.”

The memory of her rape begins to fade as reality takes hold of her consciousness. Jeremy's gently gripping her shoulder. shaking her and she's drenched in sweat, tears rolling down her face.”

“Charlie,” he says softly, cupping her face, “it’s okay. You're safe, you’re home, it’s okay.” 

“Jeremy? What are you doing here?” she asks, shaking and confused.

“I came to check on you, but I got here and I could hear you screaming,” he explains looking over towards the door. “You were having a nightmare. 

Following his gaze, she looks towards the front door and realizes it's been broken in. “Oh,” is all she can manage.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asks again, helping her into a sitting position.

Charlie nods. “I’ll be fine.”

Jeremy looks anything but convinced

“Why are you here?”

“I spoke to Bass, and wanted to check on you.” 

“Is he coming back?” she asks, knowing how pathetic she sounds. 

“Probably not tonight, sweetheart. He was pretty drunk when I left him.” Jeremy reaches over to squeeze her shoulder. “He just needs some time to process.” 

Jeremy’s always been the optimistic one of the group. 

“Do you think I should have told him sooner?” 

He looks at her a long moment before answering. “I don't think it's as simple as all that. Why don't you go get a shower and I'll fix your door and then we can sit down and talk.”

* * *

She feels better after a hot shower and emerges from her bedroom to discover Jeremy’s made himself at home, kicked back on the couch watching tv with a beer in hand. She looks towards the newly boarded up door. “New one will be here tomorrow, but that will work for tonight.” 

Charlie shakes her head. “Don't worry about it, Jeremy. Thanks for patching it up though.”

Jeremy snorts. “Are you kidding? Maggie would kill me. I broke it, I'll fix it. Come and sit.” he says, patting the spot next to him.

Charlie sits down, knowing he wants her to talk, but not knowing where to start. There's a minute or so of awkward silence before Jeremy wraps an arm around her neck and pulls her so that she’s leaning against him, but facing away from him. 

“Start talking.” 

Charlie sighs, bringing her hands up to rest on his forearm that’s loosely wrapped around her upper chest. “Do you think I should have told Bass everything right off the bat?” she asks.

“As I said, darlin’, I don't think it's that simple. This is probably the most difficult thing you'll ever have to deal with and you needed some time to process it.”

“I just don't want him to look at me differently. I don’t want him to think I’m so weak that I just let this happen.” 

“Jesus Christ, Charlie,” Jeremy said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You're the strongest person I know.”

“Maybe,” Charlie says. “But what do I do about the baby?”

Jeremy’s quiet for a minute rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. “I can't tell you what to do Charlie. Only you know how you truly feel about it. You need to see past all of Bass’ fear and anger and not let that guide your decisions.” 

Charlie tilts her head backward so that she can see his face. “He’s afraid?”

“He’s scared shitless, Charlie. I know he’s moved on from Shelly and the baby, but this has stirred all those feelings back up. He wasn’t able to protect you from being kidnapped and now he finds out that you’re pregnant from that and his world is spinning out of control. What if you decide to keep the baby and something happens on the delivery table. What if you don’t keep it and something still happens. Bass has no control right now and he’s losing his mind. 

You do what's right for you and the baby and everything else will follow. Bass is sickeningly head over heels in love with you. I know he's freaking out right now but he'll get his shit together and when he does he'll want you to do the best thing for you and that little one. You just have to talk to him. Don't try and guess what he's thinking and feeling.”

“I know,” she replies, hanging onto him tighter. 

They talked for a little while longer, gradually easing into a more light-hearted conversation until Jeremy's convinced she's okay and he heads home. Maggie will be wondering what he’s gotten up to. 

Charlie feels better having talked to him. Jeremy’s always been able to help her see the other sides of things. 

When she checks her phone and there's nothing from Bass, she feels a stab of disappointment. But, after talking to Jeremy, knows she needs to give him time to work through this and ultimately accept that he might decide this is too much for him. 

Her chest ached at the thought. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

By the next morning, she still hasn't heard anything from Bass. 

She texts Mia, letting her know that she's okay but she still hasn't made a decision yet. They’re texting back and forth while Charlie nurses a cup of coffee on her sofa when there's a knock at the door. 

She opens it to find Bass standing there looking like he hasn't slept. His eyes are dark and heavy, his usually neat hair is mussed and he hasn’t shaved since the morning before. 

There's a multitude of emotions running through her head at the sight of him. Happiness that he’s back. Anger that he disappeared, and terrified about talking to him. 

“Hey, can I come in?” he asks.

“Sure,” she says, stepping back into the house allowing him to enter before closing the door behind him. 

“What happened to your door?”

“Don't worry about it. Jeremy's replacing it today.”

Bass closes his eyes and puts his hand to his forehead as he takes a deep breath. “Charlie, what happened?” he asks again, the muscle in his jaw ticking. 

“Jeremy broke it. He came over to check on me and I was having a nightmare. There was screaming..." she trailed off. 

“Can we talk?”

Picking up her coffee cup, Charlie settles on the sofa. 

Bass joins her and they settle into an uneasy silence as she gives him time to gather his thoughts. 

“I want to say I'm sorry I walked out yesterday. I know it was hard for you to tell me, but I was angry. Angry that this is happening, angry that you didn’t tell me. And angry that you shut me, of all people, out.” 

Charlie looked down at her cup in shame. “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you earlier but I was scared. I just wanted to hold onto what we had for a little while longer.”

Bass shakes his head in exasperation. “Charlie, I meant what I said yesterday. I love you. You're my lifeline, I wouldn’t be here without you.” 

Charlie lifts her head to meet his eyes. “But Bass, this is -”

“This is nothing but a bump in the road and we'll work through it. Couples argue Charlie. It won’t be the last time it happens, but it doesn’t mean that we stop trying.”

Charlie looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “It's a bit more than a fucking bump, Bass,” she says with a bit of heat in her voice.

“You’re right. It is. But we’ll still face it together.” 

She frowns when he scoots across the sofa and pulls her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. She knows she should be happy, but she wants Bass to be happy too, and if she decides to keep the baby she’s not sure that'll be possible. 

“I can hear you thinking, Charlie. Talk to me.” 

Charlie straightens and meets his eyes. “I haven't decided what to do yet and if I keep this baby I refuse to trap you into something you don’t want. I know you, Bass. you’d throw yourself on a sword if it meant protecting me and after everything you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.”

Bass reaches for her hand, encasing it between his own. “You're not trapping me into anything, Charlie. I'm right here where I want to be, okay?” 

When she finally nods in agreement, he nods with her in assurance. “Now, what are you thinking that you want to do?”

“I'm not sure,” she replies with a sniff. “The idea of ending it just feels...wrong, but I'm scared that I won’t love it. What if it turns out to be just like its father, Bass. What if I give birth to a monster?” 

“Biology doesn't always determine a person's personality or morals, Charlie.”

“I know,” Charlie admits, “but the possibility scares me.”

“Have you been to the doctor yet?”

Charlie sighs. “Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I didn’t take the news very well. I ran out of the office and had a panic attack in my car. They’ve been calling ever since.”

Bass gives an aggrieved sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How many times do I have to tell you to call someone when you need help?” he asks, before reaching for her phone. 

“I'm sorry,” Charlie whispers, feeling as though she's done nothing but let him down since her return.

“Charlie, I’m upset that you’ve been dealing with all this on your own and didn’t reach out for help. If this is going to work you have to let me in,” he tells her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

Looking at her phone, he scrolls through the missed calls and hits the call button. 

“Hello, yes, I need to book an appointment... For Charlotte, yes that's the one... That's fine. We'll be there,” he says hanging up. 

Charlie's looking at him with her mouth open. “Was that-”

“Your doctor’s office? Yes. We need to make sure you and the baby are both healthy.”

Charlie swallowed past the lump in her throat. “What time do I need to be there?”

“ _ We _ need to be there at two. I'm not letting you do this on your own, Charlie.”

* * *

“Charlie, it's good to see you again,” the doctor says as she enters the exam room. “I must confess, I was getting a little worried.” She takes a seat on the small stool and logs onto the computer before giving the couple her complete attention, smiling kindly. 

“I can only assume that this pregnancy is a bit of a shock and perhaps not a good surprise.”

Charlie snorted.

“Is this the baby's father?” the doctor asked looking at Bass. 

Bass squeezed Charlie’s hand. “I'm not the biological father, no. Charlotte was raped before we began dating,” he explained. 

“Well, that certainly explains some things,” the doctor remarked. “Have you been receiving any kind of counseling? I can certainly refer you for individual or group therapy.” 

“My aunt knows a person that specializes in this kind of therapy,” Charlie explains sheepishly as Bass eyes her dryly. Just another thing she’s kept from him.

The doctor gives a pleased nod. “Given the circumstances surrounding your pregnancy, Charlie, I want to make sure you’re aware that you do have options available to you. Obviously, you can continue the pregnancy, or we can discuss the possibility of abortion or adoption, both of which are available to you. However, until you make a decision, we need to make sure you and the baby are both healthy. You seem to be under a lot of stress right now and that’s not good for either of you.” 

Charlie nodded, getting to her feet, and took a seat on the exam table. Bass helped her lay back and Charlie tugged her waistband down and her shirt up as the doctor readies the ultrasound machine. 

Bass holds Charlie’s hand as the doctor glides the wand over her abdomen, looking at the small screen and punching keys. After a few moments, a whooshing noise fills the room. “That's the heartbeat,” the doctor informs them with a happy smile.

Instantly, a warmth washes over Charlie and she knows beyond a doubt that she's keeping the baby.

“The heartbeat is nice and strong and about right for this many weeks gestation,” the doctor continued.

As soon as he hears the heartbeat, Bass knows with absolute certainty that he'll be there for that baby no matter what. He'll protect Charlie and her child with everything he has and watching her face, he's almost certain that Charlie feels the same way.

They finish up with the doctor, getting a prescription for prenatal vitamins before making another appointment, and head back out to the car. Bass holds Charlie’s door and then heads around to the driver’s side. 

Instead of starting the car, he pivots slightly towards her. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“You look scared.”

“I just have to work out what to do, that's all.”

Bass is pretty sure she knows what she wants, she's just freaking out.

“Charlie, look at me,” he says, leaning closer to take her face in his hands. “I love you, Charlie. I will be there for you no matter what you decide to do, but Charlie, if you want to keep this baby I’m going to protect and take care of that baby, just as much as I do you.”

A tear slips down her cheek. “Hearing the heartbeat…” she said with a choked laugh. “it's like I've already bonded with it. I’m so scared but excited at the same time. Does that make sense?”

Bass brushes her hair behind her ear as he smiles at her reassuringly. “Completely,” he whispers leaning in to kiss her. “I can’t wait to be a parent with you, Charlie.” 

“Come on, let's get you home,” he says, starting up the car. “What time is Jeremy coming over to fix your door?” 

“I'm not sure. I never asked.”

Bass pulls out his phone and dials Jeremy’s number. 

“Hey boss man, how are you doing?” Jeremy asks instead of saying hello. 

Bass knows that he isn't just simply exchanging pleasantries. “Don't worry about Charlie’s door, I’ll take care of it.”

“Nope,” Jeremy drawls. “I broke it, I’ll fix it. Besides, I've already picked the new one up and Maggie just took a casserole out of the oven. Everyone will be over in about an hour.”

“It doesn't take five former soldiers to hang a door, Jeremy.”

“Nope, sure doesn't, but we'll bring the beer.” 

Bass wants to argue that they need a quiet evening to themselves but Jeremy has already hung up.

“Looks like everyone's coming over for dinner,” he sighs.

* * *

Sure enough, an hour later and everyone pulls up outside Charlie’s house. She gets to the door before Bass and welcomes them in. 

A short while later, they've got the old door off its hinges and have nearly gotten the new one in place. Alec and Scanlon have taken the old one around back and are busy breaking it up while Jeremy and Miles are helping Bass with the new door. 

“So you want to tell me how she's really doing?” Miles asks.

He sees Jeremy shake his head from behind and knows that Miles doesn't know about the rape yet. As a matter of fact, Bass and Jeremy need to have a talk about the fact that Jeremy knew and never told either of them.

“I don't know,” Bass replies. “She's having some issues, obviously. Panic attacks and things like that.”

Miles sighs at the news. “Nora says we just have to give it time and be there for her.” 

“You know I'm not going anywhere,” Bass replied.

Miles searched his face for a moment or two, evidently finding what he wanted to see, and nodded his head. “I know and I appreciate that. If she's going to open up to anybody, it's going to be you.”

“Have you still not finished?” Alec asks as he and Scanlon wander back around the front. “I'm ready for a beer!”

* * *

An hour passes and they’ve polished off the casseroles and are sitting on Charlie's back deck. They've all got beers in their hands and are just enjoying the evening. 

Charlie is laughing from where she sits between Nora and Maggie with Mia at her feet and it does Bass’ heart good to see her like that. 

Once everyone packs up and heads out, Charlie and Bass begin to clean up. 

“Charlie?” Bass asks as he’s drying the dishes that she’s washing, “When did you tell Jeremy that you had been raped?’

Charlie put the dish she was washing down. “I didn't tell Jeremy. He saw bruises on my legs and figured it out.” 

He nods, going back to the dishes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don't owe me any apologies. I'm just trying to understand.”

Charlie turned back towards the sink. “I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore.”

Bass frowned. “Why wouldn't I want you?” 

“Because I couldn't stop it,” she whispered. 

Laying aside the dishtowel, Bass pulled her face into his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Charlie this is not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to change what happened. Nothing.”

* * *

Charlie had her first counseling appointment three days later. Pulling into the parking lot, Bass shut off the car, placing his hand on her thigh. “Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?” 

Charlie looked over at the building. “No. I need to do this alone,” she replied. 

“If you change your mind or need me in any way, I'll be right out here. I'll keep an eye on my phone as well.”

Charlie nods, and taking a deep breath, clambers out of the car. Inside she gives her name to the receptionist and takes a seat in the waiting area. 

The therapist calls her name and introduces herself as they walk back towards her office. Once they’re settled she explains to Charlie how their sessions will run and they simply talk about what she's been up to in the last few weeks. Charlie tells her about Bass and the pregnancy and they focus on how she feels about those two things. The time goes quickly and when the session is over, she finds that she doesn't dread going back. 

Leaving the building she makes her way to where Bass is standing by her door waiting for her. “How did it go?” he asks, pulling her in for a hug. 

“It was actually okay,” she answers, surprise evident in her voice. “She wants to see me twice a week to start.” 

“That's good,” he says with a smile, ducking down to kiss her. “When's the next one? I’ll rearrange my schedule so I can take you.”

“Bass, you can’t do that.”

“I’ll take you unless something comes up and if it does we'll get someone else to take you.”

“Honestly Bass, I think I'll be okay. It wasn't as bad as I expected.”

“While I’m incredibly happy to hear that, I’m still taking you,” he insisted. 

“Fine,” Charlie replied with a smile.

Instead of heading home, Bass takes them to a seafront coffee shop that he’s familiar with. It's quiet considering most people are at work or school. Bass places their order while Charlie grabs a table. 

“Here, I thought hot chocolate was in order. You always liked that when you were little and upset.”

Charlie smiled up at him. “Thank you.” 

“I thought we might want to talk about the baby a bit,” he said, taking a seat beside her. 

Charlie looks up, equally surprised, and touched. “Where would you like to start?” she asks, leaning back in her chair. 

“I think it's probably time we start telling people.” 

“You mean Miles.”

“Miles, Ben, Rachel.”

“Are you sure this is what you want, Bass?”

“Charlie, from the moment I heard that baby’s heartbeat, I was its father. Period. I plan on being there every step of the way. From the middle of the night feedings until the day they leave for college and beyond”

Charlie smiles, holding his hand with her own. “I don’t know what to tell my mom and dad. 

I'm just still so angry with them.” 

“They're still in Chicago, so a phone call will suffice until you're ready to deal with them, but we do need to tell Miles.”

Charlie shudders at how angry he’s going to be. “When do you think we should tell him?”

“The sooner the better. Keeping this from him is stressing you out and you heard what the doctor said.”

Charlie nods. “All right. I'll call and see if we can’t get together for dinner one night this week.”

“Perfect,” Bass smiles, rubbing her knee.

* * *

They head over to Miles and Nora’s house on Saturday. Bass brings a bottle of Miles’ favorite bourbon to help ease the blow. 

He's waiting for them at the door when they pull up into the driveway.

Charlie reaches him first, letting him pull her into a big bear hug before pulling her into the house, Bass following. Charlie heads to the living room as Bass heads to the kitchen to drop off the six-pack he’d brought for himself. He busses Nora’s cheek, urging her to join them in the living room. 

There's a bit of small talk before Charlie looks over at Bass. He takes her hand and squeezes it tightly, giving her a nod.

“So, there's something we need to tell you,” Charlie says.

“Okay,” Miles replies, drawing out the word. 

“I'm pregnant.” 

There's a tense moment as both Miles and Nora process the news.

Miles doesn't say anything, his fist clenching and unclenching as he sits on the couch beside Nora whose hand is gripping his bicep.

“Congratulations,” Nora chirps nervously. “How far along are you?” she asks, glancing at Bass, and he knows that she knows. 

“About nine weeks,” Charlie replies.

Nora does her best to paste on a fake smile and nod. “Are you excited about becoming a mom?” she asks and Charlie visibly relaxes as they move on to safer territory. 

“Yes,” she nods, smiling at Bass. “We heard the heartbeat for the first time this week and I’m already head over heels.”

“You're going to be a wonderful mother,” Nora says, “I'm so happy for you. Why don't you come in the kitchen and we can talk about it more while I finish dinner,” she says, reaching out to take Charlie's hand, flashing Bass a wink as they go.

Once they're gone, Bass gets up and moves over to the bar pouring Miles a drink and taking it to him.

“You okay?” Bass asks.

Miles takes the drink and downs it in one swallow before looking up at Bass, his voice trembling. “She was raped.” 

Bass nods. “I just recently found out myself. Jeremy's known since the beginning but didn't want to betray her trust. He wanted to give her time to process it. I took her to her first therapy session this week.”

Miles sits on the couch trying to process everything Bass has told him. “She's actually keeping the baby?” 

“Yes. She wants to keep the baby and I'm going to support her in any way that I can up to and including being that baby's father.”

Miles' head jerks in Bass’ direction. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because it's Charlie. I love her, Miles.”

“I need some air,” Miles growls. Setting his glass down on the coffee table, he makes his way to the patio door and steps outside. Bass watches for a moment before joining the ladies.

* * *

Charlie calls her parents the next week and it goes better than she expected. They don't question the timeline and quietly accept Bass’ new place in her life, neither of them pushing her to talk about it. Her mother's already talking about her first grandchild. Miles on the other hand has been less than pleased, but Charlie knows he'll come around, it's just a matter of time.

She had a therapy appointment that morning and then Bass dropped her off and headed to the office for a few hours. After calling her mother she decides to take a shower. Bass has been tense the last few days and for once, she simply assumes that they're getting ready to leave for a job. She's just grateful that everything's out in the open and going well. 

She’s stripped down and is waiting for the hot water to kick in when she hears the bathroom door open. 

“There you are, I've been calling for you,” Bass says, although his attention is less on her face and more on her body.

“Distracted much?” she jokes.

“Uh, I just wanted to let you know I was back, but now I'm thinking maybe I could do with a shower too.” 

Charlie snorts. “Feel free to join me,” she says stepping into the shower. 

Bass strips his clothes in record time, revealing his already hard cock, and steps into the shower with her.

“Hey baby,” he says in a low voice, as he steps into the shower and pulls her close. 

“Hey you,” Charlie replies, reaching for the body wash. Squirting a dollop in her hands, she starts at his shoulders, slowly making her way down his body until she reaches his cock jutting out between them. Starting at the base, she works the lather upwards towards the tip, giving it special attention. 

“Christ, Charlie,” Bass grunts. “Maybe I should soap you up for a bit.”

Charlie hums. “I'm not quite convinced you're clean,” she teases, working his cock in her hand. 

Bass groans in response, removing her hand from his cock. Grabbing the soap bottle, he begins to return the favor.

He rubs the liquid between his hands, lathering up before placing his hands on her hips, running over every inch of skin. He squeezes and pinches her nipples causing her to squirm, eventually moving south, giving her clit some much-wanted stimulation. 

“Turn around,” he tells her, his voice low and husky near her ear as he places his hands on her hips, guiding her. 

Charlie’s breath hitches. She knows this is nothing like Columbia but can feel herself beginning to panic.

Bass immediately stops, pulling her tightly to him. “Are you okay?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her. 

Charlie clings to his forearm taking slow deep breaths. 

He puts two and two together. “I’m so sorry, baby. We’ve never talked specifics. Let’s get you out of here.” 

“No, no,” she says, pulling him back. “I refuse to let this control my life. I trust you, I do. 

I just wasn't expecting it that's all.” She looks him in the eyes and can see the love for her there. “I promise I'll stop you if it's too much.” 

He looks at her with uncertainty etched across his face so she takes his cock in her hand and strokes him up-and-down. He presses his forehead against hers with a groan. 

“Promise you’ll stop me if it’s too much?”

She presses her lips against his and nods. 

With the lightest of touches, he slowly turns her to face the tiles. “Place your hands on the tiles,” he commands next to her ear, the caution evident in his tone, even as the command sets her pussy to clenching in the very best ways. 

Sliding his hand around her front, he teases her nipples causing Charlie to gasp in pleasure, pushing back against him so she can feel his body pressed against hers. His cock slips back and forth between her legs, occasionally nudging her entrance. 

Charlie whines.

“You’re sure?” he asks.

“Bass, please,” she pleads, a hint of desperation in her voice. 

She feels him reach between them, taking his cock in his hand to line himself up. He eases his way in, hissing when he’s fully sheathed.

She grinds back against him trying to get him to move. 

He takes the hint. He keeps his body pressed against hers, running his hands over her breasts and lightly sucking at her neck. He sets a deliciously slow but tortuous pace, but Charlie needs more, dragging the hand on her breast down to her cunt. 

“Fuck, Charlie.” 

Charlie can feel the pressure building. “Faster, Bass.” 

“You gonna come for me baby?” he growls near her ear, tilting her hips up slightly so he’s hitting just the right spot as he picks up the pace. 

Several more thrusts and Charlie can feel herself coming undone.

“That's it, baby, come on my cock,” he groans and thrusts harder.

“Yes, yes!” Charlie cries out, pushing back against him as her orgasm tears through her, her body shaking from the intensity of it. 

“Charlotte,” Bass grunts, his cock expanding and throbbing inside of her as he follows her over the edge until they’re both spent and breathless. 

“Are you good?” he asks softly, holding her close. 

“More than good,” she sighs, leaning into him. 

“I love you. Charlotte.” 

It’s not the first time he’s said the words, but it still causes her heart to flutter. 

“I love you, too, Bass.”

* * *

“So I was thinking, there's a couple of things we still need to talk about,” Bass says after they've dressed and moved into the living room.

“Okay,” she responds with hesitation.

“I want you to consider putting off your job hunt.” 

Charlie looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “Bass, I have to. Babies are expensive.” 

Bass takes a breath. “Charlie, I don’t want you working while you're pregnant and afterward you're going to need time with the baby.”

Charlie shakes her head. “I still have some of my inheritance left, but the bills aren’t going to pay themselves. Eventually, my money will run out.”

“That's the thing I wanted to talk about,” he says. 

“What?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“We’ve hardly spent any time at my place since we've been together and if we're going to be a family we need to be living together.”

“So you want to move in here permanently? Is that what you're asking?”

“Not exactly, no. I was thinking that we could get a place together. Neither of our places is really family-friendly. Babies have a lot of stuff and we're simply going to need more space.” 

“While I agree we should live together, buying a new place takes money and I don't have that kind of cash.”

“Charlie, I don't want you to worry about the money. I have plenty.”

Charlie frowns. “I am not a charity case, Sebastian Monroe. I’m not living off of someone else.” 

“Charlie, I don't think you're a charity case. You're the mother of my child and you need to be resting. Not trying to hold down a job. Between the life insurance money and the sale of my first house, I’ve got a sizable nest egg tucked away and I want to spend it on you and the baby. Shelly loved you, Charlie. She’d be happy for us.”

Charlie wipes away a tear away. “Fine, we’ll do it your way.”

**2 months later**

On the way home from their latest ultrasound, Bass takes them in a different direction.

“Where are we going?” Charlie asks.

“I have a surprise for you.” 

“Uh-huh,” Charlie says as they turn onto a quiet residential cul-de-sac with lots of nice, expensive, looking houses.

As he pulls into the driveway of a home with a for sale sign in the yard. Charlie sees the sold sign on top and realizes what he’s done. 

“You've bought us a house, haven't you? Is this why you never moved your stuff over to my place?”

He looks at her and grins. “Come on and let me show you around.”

Half an hour later Bass has finished his tour. “I know we should have chosen it together, but I wanted to surprise you.” 

Charlie stands in the living room taking it all in. 

It’s nothing like the home he had with Shelly and that had been her greatest fear. This house is a perfect balance of Charlie and Bass and their lives now and hopefully years to come. 

“It’s exactly what I would have picked and you know it,” she says as her eyes burn with tears. “It’s perfect for us, Bass. Thank you.” 

Pulling her into his arms, Bass reached down to cover her growing belly with one large hand before leaning in to kiss her. 

~end


End file.
